Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus which detects a mark related to alignment between an original and a substrate, a measurement apparatus, an exposure apparatus, a method of manufacturing an article, and a measurement method.
Description of the Related Art
One of apparatuses used in the manufacturing process (lithography process) of a semiconductor device or the like is an exposure apparatus which transfers the patterns of a mask to a substrate via a projection optical system. The exposure apparatus is required to accurately align the mask and the substrate to transfer, at high overlay precision, the pattern of the mask to each of a plurality of shot regions formed on the substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-32303 proposes a method of detecting the position of each mark provided on a substrate by using a TTL (Through The Lens) method, and aligning a mask and the substrate based on the detection result. The TTL method is a method of detecting the marks on the substrate via the mask and a projection optical system.
While detecting the plurality of marks on the substrate by the TTL method and obtaining information about arrangement of the plurality of shot regions formed on the substrate, the state of the projection optical system can fluctuate due to, for example, a change in temperature inside the projection optical system, the vibrations of optical members, or the like. In this case, the states of the projection optical system when detecting the plurality of marks on the substrate are different. As a result, the information about arrangement of the shot regions cannot be obtained accurately, making it difficult to accurately align the masks and the substrate when exposing the substrate.